(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc or optical disc device that can record and/or reproduce information for a recording layer without track grooves in the optical disc.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-59092 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an optical disc device that can record and/or reproduce information for a recording layer without track grooves in the optical disc.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-299957 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a technique for maintaining high recording performance for the entire areas of the optical disc.